09: Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control
by cali-chan
Summary: [TERMINADO! cap. 3 añadido 121003] Este cuento es mejor conocido como la cosa rara con la que se salio cali en un momento de debilidad mental. Uno de esos fanfics en que los autores vienen y destrozan un clasico de la literatura universal...
1. Parte 1: Pasado

Cuando la fantasia de va fuera de control, por cali-chan.

Notitas de la autora: Este cuento es mejor conocido como "la cosa rara con la que se salio cali en un momento de debilidad mental." uno de esos fanfics en que los autores vienen y destrozan un clasico de la literatura universal... es parodia. y parodia mala. por favor, no me envien bombas!! ^^;;;; HP pertenece a jk rowling, scholastic, warner brothers, etc........... PERO YO QUIERO A HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! ;_; que tal si alguien me lo regala para navidad? dedico este fic a axy, que no sabe quien es harry potter, y que probablemente estara mucho mas confundido despues de leer esto ^.^ A ver quien sabe cual clasico estoy machucando esta vez! Charles Perrault debe estar revolcandose en su tumba...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control

En el pequeño pueblo de Hogsmeade, todos los habitantes vivian felices. En especial los reyes del lugar, que acababan de dar a conocer una fabulosa noticia. 

"Argh, consiganse una habitacion..." murmuro Sirius Black, el Primer Ministro del reino, cuando vio a su mejor amigo, James Potter (aka EL REY) y su esposa Lily Potter, besandose apasionadamente sin importar que estaban frente a todo el reino. 

"Dejalos, Sirius," le dijo el Consejero Real, Remus Lupin, tambien uno de sus mejores amigos. "Estan felices! Y tienen todo el derecho de estarlo... van a ser padres!" 

La gente aplaudia frenetica. Un heredero al trono! Era lo que el pueblo habia estado esperando desde hacia ya un tiempo. Ya se avecinaban los mejores tiempos del reino de Hogsmeade, y todos lo sabian. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

24 meses habian pasado ya desde aquel dia del feliz anuncio. La Reina Lily, despues de un embarazo un poco tumultuoso, habia dado a luz a un saludable varoncito, que algun dia seria tambien el Rey de Hogsmeade. James, explotando de tanta alegria, decidio llamarlo Harry. Harry Potter. Y seria el mejor hijo, el mas sabio, el mas poderoso y el mas magnanimo. El mejor Rey. 

Era ese dia el bautismo del pequeño Harry. Todo el pueblo habia sido invitado, y todos estaban ahi para acompañar a la real pareja en aquel dia de felicidad. 

El pequeño tenia poco mas de un año. Cuando sus padres lo presentaron ante la gente, el aplauso y la algarabia fue tan grande que el niño chillo de pavor. Su madre, sin embargo, lo calmo efectivamente, y otra vez brillaron sus redondos ojos de esmeralda. 

Estaban el Rey y la Reina sentados en sus tronos, conversando apaciblemente con el Primer Ministro, cuando tres pequeñas nubes de humo aparecieron en la sala. Y repentinamente estaban ahi las tres hadas del bosque. 

"Profesor Dumbledore!" exclamo la Reina. "No pense que llegarian. Pense que estarian muy ocupados con el colegio como para poder venir." 

"Ah, normalmente lo estaria, mi pequeña Lily," dijo la primera hada, quien en realidad era un hombre alto, flaco y con largas barbas platinadas, que tenia un aire de sabiduria inmenso a su alrededor. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore, y era el Director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Brujeria (Orden de Merlin, Primera Clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederacion Internacional de Magos), y hada madrina en sus ratos libres. Sus ojos brillaban detras de los pequeños anteojos de media luna. "Pero esta es una ocasion especial. Despues de todo, no podia perderme el bautizo del futuro Rey de Hogsmeade, o si?" 

"Desde luego que no podiamos, Albus," intervino la segunda hada, una mujer adulta, vestida en ropajes negros, largos y abrigados. Llevaba anteojos puestos, tambien, y un sobrero puntiagudo sobre su cabeza. 

"Profesora McGonagall," le dijo el Rey, "tanto tiempo sin verla! Se ve muy bien, espero que lo sepa." 

"Muchas gracias, Potter," le dijo McGonagall. "Nada mejor para una ocasion como esta-" 

"ARGH!!!" se escucho desde atras. Todos se voltearon hacia donde estaba el tercer hada, para ver que le ocurria. 

"BUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamo al punto Sirius, enfatizando la sonora carcajada con una poco-agraciada caida al piso. Rodo como un loco, con lagrimas regandose desde sus ojos, pero de la risa. 

James, Lily y las dos hadas parpadearon, confundidos. Pero fue Remus, quien acababa de llegar por detras de ellos, quien hizo la pregunta que todos deseaban hacer. "S-Snape?!" 

Efectivamente. La tercera hada era nada mas y nada menos que Severus Snape, el maestro de pociones de Hogwarts. Vestido en mallas y un tu-tu rosado. 

"DEJA - DE - REIRTE - BLACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" exclamo, apuntandole a Sirius con un dedo, temblando de rabia. 

Sirius no le hizo caso, y continuo rodando en el piso, muerto de la risa. 

"QUIEN," exclamo Snape, volteandose hacia Dumbledore en su ridiculo trajecito, "fue el GRANDISIMO IDIOTA que tuvo la GENIAL idea de darme este vestuario?!" 

"Ahora, Severus," dijo Dumbledore, poniendo una mano sobre el tembloroso hombro de su colega, "calmate. De hecho, a mi me parece que es un buen disfraz." 

Ahora James cayo al suelo tambien, carcajeandose tal y como Sirius. Lily trataba de cubrirse la boca para evitar estallar, y McGonagall y Remus observaban todo con un brillo divertido en sus ojos. 

"Pues yo NO le veo NINGUNA gracia, POTTER!!!!" exclamo Snape, escupiendo la palabra 'Potter' como si fuera un sinonimo de 'basura'. 

"Ahem. Si les parece," intervino McGonagall, "creo que es hora de que entreguemos lo que vinimos a traer. Dejate de berrinches, Severus. Potter y Black, por favor levantense del suelo, que no es una buena imagen para el pueblo ver a su Rey y su Primer Ministro revolcandose como hienas." 

James y Sirius se compusieron, pero por un largo rato estuvieron mordiendose la lengua para evitar reirse, y dandole a Remus codazos en las costillas para que viera a Snape. 

"Y... que exactamente vinieron a traer, Profesora McGonagall?" pregunto Lily, curiosa. 

"Oh, claro," dijo McGonagall, sacando de su bolsillo su varita magica. Al hacer esto, unas cuantas chispas doradas la rodearon. 

"Venimos a traerle tres regalos al pequeño Harry, para que tenga una vida prospera y feliz," dijo Dumbledore. 

La profesora se acerco a Lily, quien cargaba al niño en sus brazos, y le apunto con la varita, haciendo una reverencia. "Yo le regalo gracia y gallardia, para que sea el caballero mas guapo y mas elegante de todo el reino." Y dicho esto, la varita volvio a brillar, haciendo a Harry reirse tiernamente. 

McGonagall se echo para atras, y le dio un empujon a Snape, para que se acercara al niño. Este se puso de medio lado y miro al bebe de reojo, con su cara formandose en un gesto de asco. "Como sea. Ahi tienes inteligencia," dijo, y rudamente movio su varita para que chispeara sobre el bebe, que prontamente estornudo. Con el mismo gesto de enojo, Snape se dio la vuelta y se alejo. 

Entonces Dumbledore se acerco, e hizo el mismo movimiento con su varita. "Y yo, joven Harry, te traigo-" 

Y se apagaron las luces. 

La gente empezo a gritar. Se podia escuchar el sonido de los pasos que producia aquella estampida de personas que trataban de salir por la puerta principal todos a la vez. Niños asustados, mujeres desesperadas y hombres alarmados, era todo lo que se podia oir en la sala. Pero una voz sobresalio de entre todas. 

Una risa malevola. 

Las luces se encendieron. Ya en la sala solo estaba un cuarto de la gente que habia estado al principio. Y, claro, una persona de mas: en una esquina, usando un vestido negro de estampado de brujitas en escobas, y un sombrero negro que tenia dos puntas como cachos, y con su varita en forma de serpiente (que mas parecia cetro que varita) en la mano, estaba Lord Voldemort, riendose en una voz chillona. 

"Oh, Dios mio!!" exclamo Lily, abrazando protectivamente a su hijo. "Es el mago malvado, Lord Voldemort!!" 

"Atras, Lily!" exclamo James, situandose frente a su esposa, como un escudo humano. "Protegete a ti, y a Harry! Yo me encargo de el!" prosiguio, valientemente. 

"Increible," empezo Voldemort, puntuando lentamente cada silaba. "Primero me ignoran, y ahora quieren 'encargarse de mi'?" 

James fruncio el ceño. "Ignorarlo?" 

El mago malvado golpeo el suelo con su varita. "Pero ni siquiera se han dado cuenta?!" 

James volteo la mirada hacia Lupin. "Remus, saca a la gente de aqui! Rapido!" y se volteo hacia Voldemort tan rapidamente que ni siquiera alcanzo a ver la afirmacion de su amigo. "A que te refieres con que no nos hemos dado cuenta?" le pregunto rapidamente al mago malvado. 

Voldemort sonrio, maliciosamente. "Pero desde luego. Todo el pueblo fue invitado a esta fiesta, como ya lo saben... todos menos yo. Y no me digas que la lechuza se perdio..." 

James casi se cae de lo absurdo de la situacion. Como no se les habia ocurrido enviarle una invitacion? Lentamente volteo la cabeza hacia su esposa, que lo miro con ojos abiertos hasta mas no poder y murmuro "oopsie...!" entre dientes. Sudando de los nervios, el Rey se volteo hacia su enemigo. "Eh... bueno, no pensamos que le gustaran las... uh... fiestas felices." 

"PUES CLARO QUE NO!" rugio Voldemort, otra vez golpeando el suelo con su varita. "Yo hubiera ignorado la invitacion, desde luego. Pero debieron tener aunque sea la decencia de enviarme una!"

James empezo a tartamudear. "Bueno, en realidad no- eh- no fue nuestra intencion..."

Lupin y las tres hadas ya habian conseguido sacar del castillo a la mayor parte de la gente. Habian unos cuantos que insistian en quedarse a defender a su Rey, pero no era nada que el movimiento de una varita no pudiera solucionar.

"CALLATE!" exclamo el mago, apuntando su varita hacia el Rey, y exclamando: "_CRUCIO!_"

La maldicion golpeo a James tan fuerte, que retrocedio unos pasos y cayo al suelo.

"JAMES!" exclamo Lily, aprentando al niño contra su pecho. "JAMES-!" repitio, ahogando el llanto.

El Rey alzo la cabeza, lentamente. Sus anteojos estaban rajados, y sus ojos estaban nublados. "Estoy..." jadeo, "e-estoy bi-en... No- te preo- uh- cupes, Lil- Lily..." entre todo el dolor que sentia, pudo observar como, detras de Voldemort, la silueta de su amigo Sirius se movia. Voldemort no lo habia notado.

"ESTUPIDO!" grito Voldemort a James, viendolo arrastrarse por el piso. "Esperabas que despues de esta humillacion, me quedara asi nada mas? Vas a pagar. Tu, y tu querida esposa. Y van a pagar muy caro." De pronto, se volteo 180 grados, hasta que quedo frente a frente con Sirius Black, que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima. "_IMPERIO!_" exclamo, apuntando su varita hacia el Primer Ministro.

"SIRIUS!" exclamaron James y Lily al mismo tiempo. Sirius se tambaleo un poco cuando el hechizo lo golpeo, y las pupilas desaparecieron inmediatamente de sus ojos. Estaba en trance.

El mago malvado sonrio. "Veremos que pasa ahora, que ordene a su mejor amigo... a que los mate."

Sirius dio dos pasos hacia adelante. James intento moverse, pero no pudo. "Sirius... vamos, Si- Sirius... Soy- soy yo, Jimmy- Sirius... rec-uerdame... No- dejes q-que te cont-controle..."

Sirius se detuvo. Apunto su varita hacia donde estaba James, quien todavia no dejaba de intentar sacarlo del trance. Al momento en que abrio su boca, Lily exclamo un fuerte "NO!". Y Sirius viro la varita, para apuntarsela a si mismo. "_CRUCIO!_"

Lily atraganto su grito de horror. Sirius cayo al suelo de rodillas, pero las pupilas habian vuelto a sus ojos. Se habia liberado de la maldicion Imperius.

"Maldicion," murmuro Voldemort entre dientes. "Wormtail!" exclamo, y prontamente un hombre palido y regordete aparecio junto a el.

"Mi señor," dijo el hombre, haciendo una reverencia.

"Wormtail," repitio el mago malvado. "Hazte cargo de Black."

"Maldito," exclamo Sirius desde su lugar en el piso. "Maldito bas-bastar-do..."

"P-peter..." susurro James. Lily solo lloro mas, aprentando al bebe contra ella.

Wormtail se acerco a Sirius, tragando saliva. Sabia que Black era mucho mas poderoso que el, aun cuando estaba debil... no podria derrotarlo...

Mientras tanto, Voldemort se volteo hacia la pareja real. Y sin decir mas, exclamo: "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

Aquel rayo verde golpeo a James con todas sus fuerzas. Y el inmediatamente cayo al suelo, muerto.

"_JAMES! NOOOOOOOOO!_" grito Lily, desesperada, cayendo de rodillas en el suelo, aun con el niño en brazos. Voldemort se acerco a ella. "No! Por favor, alejese! Al niño no! Mateme a mi, pero no le haga daño a Harry!"

Voldemort sonrio. Era una sonrisa extremadamente cruel. "Pero si eso era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer, querida," dijo, y apuntando su varita hacia ella, repitio: "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

La Reina apenas y tuvo tiempo de voltearse para proteger a su hijo. La maldicion la golpeo directamente en la espalda, y ella cayo sobre el niño como una muñeca de trapo. Pero el niño estaba vivo.

"_JAMES! LILY!_" vocifero Sirius, libido de rabia. Ya no sentia el dolor de la Cruciatus, no. Ahora solo sentia el dolor de la muerte de sus amigos. Se volteo hacia Wormtail. "TODO ESTO ES CULPA TUYA, TRAIDOR!!!"

"James y Lily, Sirius, como pudiste?!" exclamo Peter, obviamente haciendo un teatro.

"PERO COMO TE ATREVES?!" grito Sirius, y ya no pudo resistirse. Apuntandole a Wormtail con su varita, exclamo: "_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

"_CRUCIO!_" exclamo al mismo tiempo Wormtail. Sirius cayo al suelo, desmayado. Su cuerpo no pudo soportar la Cruciatus por segunda vez. Wormtail quedo sumergido en una nube de humo. Lo unico que quedo de el fue uno de sus dedos. La sala estaba totalmente silenciosa, a excepcion del sonido de las ratas que, probablemente asustadas, escapaban por la cañeria.

Voldemort escaneo mentalmente la sala, midiendo las posibilidades que podia sacar de ahi. Con cuidado movio el cuerpo de la Reina, dejando al bebe al descubierto. Estaba llorando desconsolado. En ese momento, Lupin y las tres hadas entraron nuevamente al recinto, viendo sorprendidos el estado en que se encontraba todo. La profesora McGonagall se llevo una mano a la boca, para evitar un grito de terror. "Pero que has hecho, Thomas?!" exclamo Dumbledore, escandalizado.

El mago malvado volvio a sonreir en forma terrorifica. "Ah, mi publico. Por lo menos ahora tendre testigos," dijo, y se acerco al pequeño Harry. Sin cambiar su expresion, apunto su varita contra el bebe, y susurro las palabras: "_Avada Kedavra_."

Lupin y las hadas estaban demasiado lejos para reaccionar. No pudieron hacer mas nada que mirar estupefactos como la maldicion salia de la varita de Voldemort, hacia el pequeño...

...y _rebotaba contra su frente_.

La maldicion, como una bola de ping-pong, volvio hacia atras y golpeo a Voldemort directamente en el pecho, fulminandolo. Su cuerpo, sus ropajes y su varita comenzaron a verse translucidas. Y entonces, con el ultimo poco de poder que le quedaba, susurro:

"Pero... como es posible? Esto..." pero parecio recapacitar, cerrando los ojos. "Todavia no le he dado mi regalo de bautismo al bebe. Esten muy atentos. El pequeño Harry crecera y se hara un excelente hombre. El dia de su cumpleaños numero dieciseis, se encontrara con una pluma de fenix. Lleno de curiosidad, la tocara... y al hacerlo, morira."

Y dicho esto, Voldemort, y todo vestigio que podia quedar de su presencia, se desvanecio en el aire. Excepto un debil brillo sobre el recien bautizado. Voldemort estaba destruido.

Lupin y las tres hadas se acercaron al bebe. No podian hacer nada por sus amigos que ya habian muerto, pero, podrian salvar al bebe?

"Albus, puedes hacer algo?" rogo la profesora McGonagall.

"Lo intentare, Minerva," murmuro Dumbledore, moviendo su varita sobre el niño. "Aun no te he dado tu regalo, joven Rey. No puedo deshacer la maldicion de Riddle, pero puedo aliviar su peligrosidad. Cuando cumplas dieciseis años, te encontraras con esa pluma de fenix, si, pero al tocarla no moriras. Solo quedaras sumido en un profundo sueño de 100 años, hasta que una princesa aparezca, y te despierte con un beso de amor verdadero."   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Notitas! ^.^

Que tal, eh? Ya saben cual es el cuento? Debe ser obvio...

Este es el primer capitulo, y probablemente sea el mas largo de todos, asi que no se desanimen si los otros no son muy intrincados y complicados...

Alguien lleva cuenta de cuantas veces utilice las maldiciones prohibidas en este capitulo? ^^;;;;

Ok, les voy a decir cual fue la inspiracion detras de este fic: Hace unas semanas me paseaba por el area de HP-fics en ingles, y encontre una parodia de HP y la bella durmiente. La lei, pero no me gusto mucho. Y me dije: "Hey, puedo hacer una de esas! Tal vez me salga bien..." y ZAS! Heme aqui, a las 12:25 de la madrugada, escribiendola. Aurgh. -_-;;;

La idea de Snape en un tu-tu la llevaba encima desde hace un chorro de tiempo. La frase de que "a Voldemort no le gustarian las fiestas felices", la saque de un episodio de Card Captor Sakura (al que tambien pueden culpar por 1/4 de la inspiracion para este fic.)

Que pasara con Harry? Y Sirius? Que hay de Wormtail? Voldemort de verdad esta muerto? Llegara algun dia aquella princesa? Aparecera Snape otra vez en tu-tu? Quien maneja Hogwarts si los tres profesores estan fuera? Cuando dejare de hacer estas preguntas absurdas? Todo esto y mas, en el proximo capitulo de CLFSVFDC: "Presente".

Por favor, dejenme sus C&C&C en un review!   



	2. Parte 2: Presente

Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control, parte 2, por cali-chan. 

Notitas de la autora: Este cuento es mejor conocido como "la cosa rara con la que se salio cali en un momento de debilidad mental." uno de esos fanfics en que los autores vienen y destrozan un clasico de la literatura universal... es parodia. y parodia mala. por favor, no me envien bombas!! ^^;;;; HP pertenece a jk rowling, scholastic, warner brothers, etc........... PERO YO QUIERO A HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! ;_; que tal si alguien me lo regala para navidad? dedico este fic a axy, que no sabe quien es harry potter, y que probablemente estara mucho mas confundido despues de leer esto ^.^ A ver quien sabe cual clasico estoy machucando esta vez! Charles Perrault debe estar revolcandose en su tumba...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control

Parte 2: Presente

Harry Potter, ahora un apuesto joven de 16 años, entro en su habitacion, cerrando la puerta tras el. Casi arrastrando los pies, cerro las ventanas y fue hacia su cama, tirandose sobre las sabanas, y cerrando los ojos. Unos pocos segundos despues, se quito los lentes y los dejo con cuidado junto a su cabeza, en la almohada. 

Le dolia la cabeza. No era que no le gustara esta nueva vida. No, no era eso. Es que a veces se ponia pesada. 

Para que entiendan, mejor empezar desde el principio. 

Casi quince años atras, los padres de Harry habian sido asesinados por el horrible mago malvado, Voldemort, y que cuando este intento matar a Harry, el hechizo le reboto y lo mato a el. Eso todos lo sabian. Harry habia quedado marcado por el resto de su vida despues de ese incidente, con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente. 

El asunto es que, despues de que Voldemort desaparecio, el Consejero Real, Remus Lupin, y las tres hadas del bosque (el profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Snape) volvieron corriendo a la sala, y se encontraron con el espectaculo de dos cadaveres, un bebe llorando, un dedo ensangrentado, y un hombre tirado en el suelo, inconsciente: Sirius Black, el Primer Ministro. 

Todo el pueblo lloro la tragedia. Cuando los agentes del Ministerio de Magia vinieron a despejar la niebla que cubria el caso, y despues de muchas investigaciones, resolvieron lo siguiente: 

1. James y Lily Potter habian sido asesinados por la maldicion Avada Kedavra. 

2. El dedo ensangrentado pertenecia a Peter Pettigrew, antiguo amigo de la pareja Real, asi como del Primer Ministro y el Consejero Real. 

3. Sirius Black era el cuidador del secreto de los Reyes en el hechizo Fidelius, hechizo que permitia que la localizacion de las personas a quienes se les aplicaba fuera imposible de encontrar, a menos que el cuidador del secreto la revelara. 

3. La varita de Sirius Black habia sido usada para dos maldiciones imperdonables ese dia: La Cruciatus, y la Avada Kedavra. 

4. Nadie sabia lo que habia sido de Voldemort, mientras que el bebe tenia aquella cicatriz, que se concluyo fue causada por la Maldicion Avada Kedavra. 

A lo cual, reconstruyeron el crimen de la siguiente manera: 

_Cuando el Consejero Real y las hadas salieron del recinto, el joven Peter Pettigrew ingreso. Hubo una pelea grande con Voldemort en ese momento, con el Rey y la Reina siendo defendidos por Black y Pettigrew. En un momento dado, Black, quien fue quien revelo a Voldemort la localizacion del palacio, dejo entrever sus verdaderos planes, mientras que Voldemort ponia a James Potter bajo la maldicion Cruciatus. Black intento asesinar a James, siendo detenido por Pettigrew, quien le aplico la maldicion Imperius para obligarlo a que se detuviera. Black, que era conocido por ser lo suficientemente fuerte para escaparse de la maldicion Imperius, se hizo a si mismo una maldicion Cruciatus para liberarse. Mientras tanto, Voldemort asesinaba a James y Lily. Pettigrew, en un ultimo intento de salvar a sus amigos, le lanzo a Black una maldicion Cruciatus. Black, al mismo tiempo, le lanzo la Avada Kedavra. Black quedo noqueado en el piso, pero vivo. De Pettigrew, sin embargo, solo quedo un dedo. Voldemort intento matar al bebe, pero su Avada Kedavra, por razones desconocidas, habia rebotado y lo habia destruido a el._

Sirius se defendio. Intento dar su version de los hechos, si, pero todas las pruebas estaban en su contra. Independientemente de que fuera o no un mortifago, la maldicion que mato a Pettigrew habia salido de su varita. Y solo eso ya le hacia merecer una sentencia de por vida en Azkaban, la prision de los magos. 

Despues de declararado el estado de alerta a traves de todo el reino, por el supuesto escape del gran mago maligno, el profesor Dumbledore creyo conveniente alejar a bebe-Harry de ahi, para mantenerlo a salvo. Asi, Dumbledore confio a uno de sus mayores seguidores, Rubeus Hagrid (un semi-gigante de casi dos metros y medio con un corazon igual de grande), para que llevara al pequeño con su tia materna, Petunia Dursley, y su esposo, Vernon Dursley, quienes eran una pareja de muggles (personas no magicas) que tenian un hijo de mas o menos la misma edad de Harry y que, dado su parentezco, seguro cuidarian del bebe y lo mantendrian alejado del mundo magico. 

Los Dursley si aceptaron a Harry, desde luego. Pero, con lo que Dumbledore no contaba, era con que la pareja era la gente mas anti-magica del mundo. Odiaban a los magos y brujas con pasion. Ellos nunca le dijeron la verdad a Harry, y lo trataban como si fuera un bicho raro. Consentian a Dudley, su hijo, como si fuera un Rey (ese niño aumentaba como diez libras de peso cada dia. Estaba mas gordo que una ballena!); mientras que a Harry, quien era el unico en esa casa que era un Rey realmente, ironicamente lo trataban como a un sirviente. Dudley lo golpeaba a menudo, y lo obligaban a dormir en una alacena. Harry nunca conocio el amor familiar mientras vivio en aquella casa. 

El dia que Harry cumplio los once años, los Dursley recibieron otra vez la visita del gran Hagrid, que venia a buscar a Harry para llevarselo al palacio de Hogsmeade. Los Dursley se asustaron y se pusieron a gritar como locos, mientras que Harry no entendia nada. Hagrid le explico todos los detalles de su vida, y Harry, desde luego, quiso volver. Los Dursley al principio no parecian muy de acuerdo, pero cuando pensaron en que probablemente no volverian a ver a aquel fenomeno (Harry) otra vez, saltaron a la oportunidad y le dijeron a Hagrid que podia llevarselo. Bah, casi le hacen las maletas ellos mismos, de la alegria que tenian! 

Hagrid le explico al chico todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el mundo magico. Le dijo que habia vivido tanto tiempo con los Dursley porque no era lo suficientemente maduro para ejercer su posicion, pero que ahora volvia a su hogar porque el era un Rey, y le conto (bueno, mas o menos) sobre la muerte de sus padres. Harry estaba sorprendido, obviamente. Pasaron por el callejon Diagon a comprar las cosas que Harry necesitaria (su varita, entre otras), y volaron directamente al castillo. 

Ahi, se encontro con Remus Lupin, quien habia estado ejerciendo el poder maximo durante todos esos años, en ausencia de Reyes y Primer Ministro. El fue su mentor durante su estadia en el castillo, y todavia lo era. Sin el, Harry nunca habria podido convertirse en el Rey del lugar. El si le conto todo lo que habia pasado con sus padres, si bien con mucha tristeza en su voz. Remus fue el que lo presento a todo el Reino como el Rey Harry I, soberano de Hogsmeade. Y fue el quien lo inscribio en la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechiceria, para que aprendiera lo necesario sobre sus poderes y se hiciera un buen mago. 

En el palacio, Harry conocio a mucha gente diferente. Los primeros que vio fueron los aristocratas, que sin duda le habian parecido unos snobs de primera, ricos y engreidos. Sobre todo la familia Malfoy, que tenia un hijo de la misma edad que Harry, pero que era tan insoportable como sus padres. Todos ellos querian el poder y no podian tenerlo, porque habia llegado Harry a gobernar. 

Tambien conocio a gente pobre pero muy honrada. Vivian en el castillo muchos sirvientes (Lily nunca habia apoyado la esclavitud de elfos domesticos, asi que contrataba para los servicios a personas, y les pagaba), pero una familia sobre todo le llamo la atencion: los Weasleys. Los padres eran una señora pequeña y regordeta, y su esposo, un hombre alto y flaco, ambos pelirrojos. Tenian siete hijos, seis varones y la mas pequeña era mujer, de diferentes edades y tan pelirrojos como sus padres. Harry rapidamente entablo amistad con ellos. La señora y el señor Weasley lo trataban como a un hijo mas, mientras que los chicos lo trataban, mejor que como 'El Rey', como a un amigo. El varon mas joven, Ronald, se hizo rapidamente el mejor amigo de Harry, y ambos asistian juntos a Hogwarts. 

Cuando Harry tenia mas o menos trece años, tuvo un encuentro con Sirius Black, quien habia escapado de la carcel. Despues de muchos problemas y enfrentamientos, se descubrio la verdad: Peter Pettigrew estaba vivo. Al final, todos pudieron creer la verdad de Sirius: que el nunca fue el cuidador del secreto, sino Pettigrew (Sirius convencio a los Reyes de que Peter guardaria un secreto mucho mejor que el.) Peter se habia salvado del Avada Kedavra transformandose en Animago. La gente al principio estaba dudosa, pero al ver las pruebas reales, no habia duda alguna. Peter fue llevado a Azkaban, y Sirius fue restaurado a su antiguo puesto de Primer Ministro, y Padrino de Harry. Claro, despues de una emotiva escena de reconciliacion entre el y su antiguo amigo Remus (_nota de la autora: *tos*Ac-hem*tos* ^^;;;;_). De ahi en adelante Sirius fue como el padre que Harry nunca tuvo. 

Y la vida siguio su curso. Harry tuvo que ejercer sus funciones de Rey, apoyado por Remus y Sirius, desde luego. Pero, con todo y todo, era estresante. El solo queria un descanso... 

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. "Pase," dijo Harry con desinteres. Por la inmensa puerta de su habitacion se asomo una cabeza topada con cabellos rojizos, y con un par de grandes ojos azules al frente. 

"Su majestad?" dijo la chica en forma timida, al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñian con un ligero rubor. Era Ginny, la mas pequeña de los Weasleys, quien desde hacia AÑOS sentia algo especial por el joven Rey. Harry no compartia esos sentimientos, y por eso ignoraba por completo todos los signos que ella le daba. Ginny, sin embargo, seguia ilusionada... 

"Que pasa, Gin?" le dijo Harry. Esta respuesta parecio hacer que la jovencita se sonrojara aun mas. 

"Uh, Ron quiere saber si esta ocupado. Dice que si quiere jugar Quidditch con el." 

Quidditch era el deporte numero uno del mundo magico, que se jugaba en escobas voladoras. A Harry le encantaba, el jugaba en el equipo de Hogsmeade en la posicion de buscador y era muy bueno. Su padre habia jugado tambien, pero como cazador. Ron no estaba en el equipo, pero le gustaba jugar con Harry unos tiros de vez en cuando. Y eso era justo lo que Harry necesitaba para relajarse. 

"Dile a Ron que me espere en el campo de Quidditch, Ginny. Solo voy a buscar mi Saeta de Fuego, y lo alcanzo." 

Ginny asintio con la cabeza, y, aun sonrosada, salio del cuarto y cerro la puerta tras ella. 

Harry, se quedo unos segundos mas acostado en la cama, y entonces decidio levantarse. Poniendose otra vez los lentes, salio del cuarto y se dirigio al cuarto de las escobas. Era una habitacion inmensa, que estaba diseñada especialmente para guardar la inmensa coleccion de escobas que habia mantenido la familia Real durante años. James solo habia usado su antigua Cleansweep cuando vivia, y a Lily no le gustaba volar en escoba, y Harry solo usaba su Saeta de Fuego (que le regalo Sirius en su cumpleaños #14), pero la gente siempre les regalaba una gran cantidad de escobas, y todas estaban ahi guardadas. 

Harry prontamente encontro su Saeta de Fuego entre todas las escobas, y la cogio, dispuesto a salir rapido para el campo de Quidditch. Pero antes de que saliera de la habitacion, algo llamo su atencion. Algo brillaba en una esquina. 

Dejo la escoba recostada contra la pared, y, curioso, se acerco al objeto brillante. Cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia de el, noto que era mucho mas pequeño de lo que habia pensado originalmente. 

*Es una pluma,* se dijo a si mismo. Y asi era. Frente a el estaba una pluma roja, pequeña pero fina, que emitia luz como un minimo sol. Mesmerizado, se dispuso a tocarla. Lentamente. Con calma... Y cuando estaba a centimetros de ella... 

**WHAM! BOOM! CRACK! "ARGH!" "MALDICION!"**

Harry se alejo de la pluma como si fuera una serpiente que lo habia picado. Que habia sido eso? Sus nervios se calmaron cuando decidio que probablemente eran Fred y George, los gemelos Weasley, en la torre oeste inventando nuevas bromas. Sacudio la cabeza como para olvidarse de ello, y volvio a prestar atencion a la pluma resplandeciente. 

*Donde estaba? Ah, si. Lentamente...* Y la toco. Y la luz desaparecio. Pero Harry no sintio nada. 

Excepto, claro, aquel sueño intenso que lo invitaba a cerrar los ojos y perderse en la tierra de Morfeo... 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

En la pista de Quidditch, el pelirrojo Ronald Weasley esperaba impaciente, con su escoba a su lado. Su escoba era un modelo antiguo, una decrepita Nimbus 89 que habia sido primero de su hermano mayor Charlie y pasada a cada uno de sus hermanos hasta llegar a el, pero a el le servia. Claro que le hubiera gustado tener una Saeta de Fuego como su amigo Harry, pero esas estaban reservadas para Reyes y gente de alta sociedad. No para pobres como el. Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso. 

Donde estaba Harry? Habian pasado quince minutos desde que lo mando llamar. Harry nunca demoraba tanto. A menos que Ginny otra vez se quedara en la puerta como una boba, acumulando suficiente valor para abrir y hablar con su "querido Harry." Ron rodo sus ojos. 

*Mujeres. Quien las entiende?* 

Tal vez el mismo debia ir a buscar a Harry. 

Y lo habria hecho, si no se hubiera caido al suelo, dormido. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

La señora Molly Weasley, la madre de la tropa Weasley, como le gustaba llamarlos, estaba en la cocina, que mas, cocinando. Tenia que hacer suficiente comida como para un ejercito. Y es que con la cantidad de gente que vivia en el palacio, la comida no solo debia ser excelente, sino que debia ser mucha. 

Tranquilamente ignoro las explosiones que provenian de la torre oeste (oh, ya todos en el palacio estaban acostumbrados a ellas), mientras le echaba un poco de sal al caldo de calabaza, que estaba algo insipido. 

Pero nadie iba a tomarse esa sopa, despues que a la señora se le cayo el salero entero dentro de la olla. Y ella se desplomo sobre los mosaicos del piso, roncando. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* 

Remus Lupin miro aburrido el libro sobre runas antiguas que estaba leyendo. La vista se le desenfocaba, y estaba leyendo cada palabra dos veces, cosa que era muy extraña en el. Usualmente era un lector avido, y se aferraba con interes a cada lectura. 

Era por todos conocido el hecho de que Remus era un hombre lobo. Una vez al mes, en la luna llena, se transformaba en una creatura espantosa y salvaje, que solo podia ser contenido dentro de los muros del palacio. Y por tener esa naturaleza, sus sentidos del oido y el olfato eran muy agudos. 

Por eso pudo detectar otra cosa muy inusual: el palacio estaba extrañamente callado. No se escuchaba el caminar de un lado para el otro de los sirvientes, ni el gruñir del pequeño bebe dragon de Charlie Weasley. Ni siquiera podia escuchar a los pajaros cantando afuera. Los gritos de los gemelos en la parte alta de la torre no se escuchaban tampoco, y si aquella mancha verde en su techo era alguna indicacion (el cuarto de Remus estaba directamente abajo del que ocupaban los gemelos), algo muy raro estaba pasando. Los gemelos nunca dejaban caer nada al suelo. Explotar, si, muchas veces... pero no dejaban nada caer. Eran muy ahorrativos como para perder dinero tan facilmente. 

Mirando a su alrededor, no pudo evitar un bostezo. De pronto le habia pegado mucho sueño. Tal vez fuera por sus horas de lectura nocturna, o tal vez por su transformacion la semana anterior. Eso usualmente lo dejaba sin energias. 

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar este hilo de pensamiento, la puerta se abrio de un golpe, y su amigo Sirius aparecio bajo el dintel, cargando a un Rey inconsciente en sus brazos. 

Remus inmediatamente se puso de pie. "SIRIUS! Harry! Que le paso?" 

Sirius lo miro fijamente. "Remus... recuerdas la maldicion?" 

Entendimiento cayo sobre la expresion del Consejero. "La pluma... toco la pluma?" 

Sirius asintio con la cabeza. "En el cuarto de las escobas. Se quedo dormido inmediatamente. Y todos en el palacio se estan durmiendo tambien." 

Remus respiro profundo. "Entiendo. Entonces... entonces no hay nada que hacer. Llevemoslo a su habitacion." 

Y entre los dos lo acomodaron en su cama, y se sentaron en las sillas mas comodas que pudieron encontrar, junto a el. No habia otra cosa que hacer excepto esperar. Cien años... 

Y lentamente fueron cayendo en aquel pesado sueño que ya venia profetizado. La maleza empezo a crecer, y una espesa zarza rodeo el castillo. Y toda la gente dentro de esos muros los acompaño, silenciosamente, aguardando a que aquella princesa que, ofreciendo su amor al joven Rey, los despertaria...   
  
  
  


*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Notitas! ^.^ 

Bueno, estaban advertidos de que este capitulo no iba a ser largo ni interesante ^^;;; Es solo una transicion. La accion y el humor vienen en el proximo... oh, tambien el romance ^______________^ 

Alguien ya adivino quien va a ser la princesa? Pues no puede ser Ginny, porque esta dormida al igual que Harry... 

Me he percatado de que en este capitulo use demasiadas veces la palabra "pequeño/a". Se oye muy repetitivo? ^^;;; Mi profesora de literatura me mataria... *sigh* 

Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review en la primera parte! 

Nimph: Ah, los cuentos de hadas no volveran a ser los mismos despues de esto ^^;;; Sevvie en tu-tu fue como un acontecimiento para todo el mundo ^.^ Nada mas de imaginarmelo me dan ganas de revolcarme por el piso de la risa como James y Sirius... LOL! Y eso que yo lo escribi! ^-^ La princesa... Madame Rosmerta??? >. Bueno, al menos Harry tendria cervezas de mantequilla gratis por el resto de su vida... 

Angelina: Me encanta que te haya gustado. GRACIAS! Y eso que no soy buena para el humor... 

Agus: Tanta risa te dio asi? Increible 0_0 Porque el humor realmente no es lo mio, asi que me fascina que te haya divertido. Este capitulo no esta muy interesante >. pero el proximo si lo estara, ya veras... 

Fleur: Fan de Sevvie? Ooooohhhh! Eso es interesante...! ^^ Me encanta que te haya gustado. Gracias por el review! 

Xelloss: Oh oh oh!!! *cali salta como loca por todo el cuarto* Sora wa himitsu desu! Me encanta tu nick! n_n Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste! 

El proximo capitulo sera el ultimo (no lloren, no lloren! *cali huye de los zapatos que le tiran por ser taaaaan modesta*), y en el todos descubriran... MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!! NO LES VOY A DECIR LO QUE VAN A DESCUBRIR! (bah, como si no supieran como va a terminar la historia -_-;;;) Errrrr... ok. Como sea. Ya veran lo que sucedera en el proximo capitulo de CLFSVFDC: "Futuro"! (que titulo tan predecible, verdad??) 


	3. Parte 3: Futuro

Cuando la fantasia se va fuera de control

Parte 3: Futuro

Notitas de la autora: Este cuento es mejor conocido como "la cosa rara con la que se salio cali en un momento de debilidad mental." uno de esos fanfics en que los autores vienen y destrozan un clasico de la literatura universal... es parodia. y parodia mala. por favor, no me envien bombas!! ^^;;;; HP pertenece a jk rowling, scholastic, warner brothers, etc........... PERO YO QUIERO A HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!! ;_; que tal si alguien me lo regala para navidad? dedico este fic a axy, que no sabe quien es harry potter, y que probablemente estara mucho mas confundido despues de leer esto ^.^ A ver quien sabe cual clasico estoy machucando esta vez! Charles Perrault debe estar revolcandose en su tumba...

Detestaba decir esto, pero estaba perdida. MUY perdida. Ya habia tratado de usar su brujula, habia volteado el mapa para todos lados, y todavia no sabia en donde se encontraba. 

Oh, excelente. Hermione Granger, la mejor estudiante de su escuela, perdida en un paseo escolar. 

Suspirando con desesperacion, se dejo caer sobre una roca, y miro a su alrededor. Realmente no queria volver a consultar el mapa... la cabeza ya le dolia mucho, pero sabia que la unica forma de encontrar su camino era con el. Asi que, asiendose de paciencia, volvio a analisarlo. Habia partido con sus compañeros de ahi... y habian girado a la derecha en aquel camino... y entonces, se supone que debia haber llegado a ese claro. Pero no, por alguna extraña razon, termino en... este lugar... y sola. 

*Maldita sea!* penso. *Desde aqui deberia verse esa colina que vimos al principio! Donde esta?* 

Desde luego que no la veia. De hecho, lo unico que podia ver eran arboles... y arboles... y mas arboles. 

Al final, exhausta, recosto su cabeza contra sus rodillas, y se durmio.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
_Ahi estaba otra vez ese hombre. Hermione no tenia idea de quien era, pero siempre aparecia en todos sus sueños. Al parecer este era el mas comun, el del bosque. Ella estaba en el bosque, y todo estaba oscuro, casi negro. El rostro del joven se veia proyectado en el cielo: tenia el cabello tan negro como aquel fondo sin luna, y la piel muy blanca, como de porcelana. Sus ojos eran verdes como esperaldas, y brillaban fuertemente gracias a las gafas gruesas que tenian por delante. Tenia una cicatriz casi en el centro de la frente, de una forma inusual: en forma de rayo. Se notaba un poco que estaba vestido con una tunica negra, y extendia su mano hacia ella, como pidiendole que se acercara._

_"Hermione..."_

_Ella, por mas que se acercaba, no podia alcanzarlo. "Quien eres? Donde estas?"_

_"Ven a mi, Hermione... Te necesito..."_

_"Para que? Que quieres de mi? Quien eres?"_

_"Sabes quien soy. Por favor, tienes que ayudarme..."_

_A estas alturas, ya Hermione estaba corriendo a todo lo que podia, y al atravezar el bosque, algunas ramas le cortaban la piel, produciendole mucho ardor. Ya parecia que lo alcanzaba. Solo unos metros mas... pero antes de llegar, tropezo con una rama, y cayo al suelo. La voz y la imagen empezaban a desaparecer._

_"No! Espera, no te vayas!"_

_"Ya estas muy cerca, Hermione. Ven a mi..."_

_"Quien eres?! Para que tengo que encontrarte?"_

_"Por favor, Hermione. Te amo..."_

_"No, no!! No me dejes aqui sola! Como te encuentro?! Por favor, regresa!"_

_Pero con esas ultimas palabras, la figura del joven desaparecio del todo._   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Hermione se desperto, muy agitada. Siempre tenia el mismo sueño. A veces las locaciones cambiaban, pero en esencia todos eran lo mismo: el joven, la noche, y esa llamada. No lo podia entender. 

Fruncio el ceño. Seria que se estaba volviendo loca? 

Respirando profundo, se enjugo una lagrima. Estos sueños siempre la dejaban con una sensacion muy extraña en el pecho. Tal vez si se estaba volviendo loca, porque ella sabia que... 

...que era imposible enamorarse de un hombre que ni siquiera existe. 

Suspirando, se paso las manos por la cara, en parte para secarse las lagrimas, y en parte para despertarse del todo. 

"Estas perdida?" 

Esa simple pregunta le provoco a Hermione como cinco infartos al mismo tiempo, del susto que le causo. Se cayo de la piedra en que estaba sentada, y se golpeo la rodilla. Se volteo a ver quien le habia hablado, y se encontro con tres jovenes. 

Los tres eran como de su edad. El primero que vio, al parecer el que habia hablado, era alto, tenia el cabello rubio arenoso y los ojos azules. Junto a el estaba parado otro, mas alto (pero por muy poco), moreno y de facciones perfiladas. Y un poco mas atras estaba otro, mas chaparrito y un poco gordito, que se veia algo nervioso. 

Bueno, ellos no estaban en su grupo, y mucho menos en su escuela. Es mas, nunca los habia visto en su vida. Quienes eran? Que querian? Venian a ayudarla, o eran unos violadores que gustan de acosar chicas perdidas en el bosque? Oh, si, Hermione queria hacerles muchas preguntas. Pero no fue ninguna de esas la primera que salio de su boca... 

"Por que llevan puestos tu-tus de color rosa?" 

El rubio se llevo la mano a la cara, mientras que el moreno suspiro, y entre dientes apretados, dijo: "Es el uniforme." 

Hermione parpadeo. *Uniforme?* "Quienes son ustedes?" 

El gordito se acerco mas a ella. "Eres Hermione Granger?" 

El rubio lo golpeo ligeramente en el hombro. "Desde luego que es Hermione Granger, Nev, el Profesor nos dijo que la encontrariamos perdida en el bosque." 

"No estoy perdida," dijo Hermione en un tono indignado, pero en realidad no queria que se enteraran de que si lo estaba. Y si eran asaltantes o algo asi? "Solo admiraba el paisaje. Y les pregunte quienes son. Como saben mi nombre?" 

"Es que nosotros lo sabemos todo," dijo el moreno. 

"Somos," empezo el rubio, sacando el pecho como si estuviera muy orgulloso de su cargo, "las tres hadas del bosque." 

"Querras decir, los substitutos de las tres hadas del bosque," corrigio el gordito, Nev, como lo habian llamado. 

Los otros dos muchachos lo miraron enojados, y el muchacho retrocedio unos pasos. Despues, el moreno se volteo hacia Hermione. "Yo me llamo Dean Thomas, mi compañero aqui es Seamus Finnigan, y el bocon alla atras se llama Neville Longbottom." 

El rubio, Seamus, prosiguio. "Esta bien, no somos las verdaderas hadas del bosque, pero los reemplazamos mientras ellos se hacen cargo del colegio." 

"Colegio? Que colegio?" pregunto Hermione, siempre curiosa. 

"Hogwarts, desde luego," dijo Dean. 

"Acaso no eres una bruja?" pregunto Neville, desde atras. 

"Hogwarts? Quieres decir el colegio de magia?" pregunto Hermione. "Si, soy una bruja... me enviaron mi carta cuando cumpli once, pero dijeron que por razones politicas o algo asi, los estudiantes ya no eran admitidos en Hogwarts. La carta explicaba todo sobre mis poderes," explico. 

Asi era, la carta de Hogwarts fue la primera prueba que tuvo Hermione de que todas esas cosas raras que le estaban pasando eran porque ella era especial. Al principio no lo habia creido, pero despues, cada mes, llegaba una lechuza diferente con un libro diferente sobre magia. Ella los leyo todos, desde luego, en el tiempo que tenia libre de su escuela muggle, y ahora estaba casi convertida en una bruja al 100%. 

"Bueno," dijo Dean, "ahora es tu turno de cumplir tu destino." 

"Si estas tratando de sonar como Trelawney, no lo estas logrando," le dijo Seamus, riendose ligeramente. Dean se encogio de hombros, pero Hermione no entendio nada. 

"A que se refieren con 'mi destino'?" 

"Imagino que has leido los libros que te enviaron, no?" le pregunto Dean. Hermione asintio. 

"Entonces, has escuchado la historia del Principe Durmiente?" le pregunto Seamus. 

Hermione parpadeo. "Claro, estaba en 'Historia de Hogwarts'! Si te refieres a esa que dice que los Reyes de Hogsmeade fueron asesinados por Voldemort," en esta parte, noto que los tres jovenes temblaron un poco, "pero el fue derrotado por su pequeño hijo bebe, y como ultimo vestigio de su poder dejo una maldicion sobre el castillo. Pero las tres hadas del bosque contuvieron la maldicion, y cuando el principe cumplio los 16 años, toco una pluma de fenix hechizada y se quedo dormido por 100 años... es esa?" 

Los tres asintieron, mientras que Neville continuo. "Y un dia una princesa vendria y lo despertaria con un beso de amor puro." 

"Exacto," asintio Hermione, encogiendose de hombros. "Pero eso es solo una leyenda." 

La tipica, esceptica Hermione hacia su aparicion. Pero tres miradas de los muchachos la hicieron reconsiderar. 

"No estan tratando de decirme que eso en realidad paso, verdad?" 

Dean movio la cabeza, como incredulo, y Neville viro la boca. "Crei que a estas alturas ya lo creeria todo," dijo Seamus. 

"Eh?" repuso Hermione, poniendose de pie. "De verdad me estan tratando de decir que hay un REINO ENTERO sepultado en algun lugar de este bosque y un principe- Esperen, acaso eran ustedes esas tres hadas???" 

"Oh, no," dijo Neville. 

"Si," intervino Dean, pasandose una mano por el cabello como si estuviera insinuandole algo. "No somos tan viejos." 

"Esas eran las tres hadas originales," continuo Neville. 

"No, esos eran los profesores," dijo Seamus, "y TU," enfatizo la palabra, "vas a ser quien salve a Hogsmeade." 

Hermione se quedo callada por unos segundos, observandolos. "No pueden estar hablando en serio... Nunca habia venido aqui en mi vida! No pueden pretender que vague por este bosque y rescate a todo un reino del sueño!" 

"Eres una princesa?" le pregunto Neville, interrumpiendo su discurso. 

"No..." le respondio Hermione. "Para nada. Bueno, mi papa es el 'Rey de los dentistas'... o por lo menos eso es lo que dice en su anuncio publicitario. Imagino que eso no es suficiente, verdad?" 

Dean se encogio de hombros. "Que importa! Eso era solo la letra pequeña. Lo importante del caso es que estas aqui, y que eres la indicada. El profesor Dumbledore nos lo dijo." 

"Quieres decir, el director?" pregunto ella, haciendo uso de su perfectamente fotografica memoria para recordar alguno de esos libros que habia leido. 

"Sip, ese mismo," dijo Seamus, y agarrandola por el brazo y empujandola hacia adelante. Los otros dos los siguieron. 

"Espera, espera!" dijo Hermione, resistiendose. "No! Oigan, dejenme! No soy la que buscan... yo no beso a gente desconocida!" 

Las tres hadas substitutas del bosque la ignoraron, y siguieron llevandola por el camino.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Si ese era el castillo, entonces el estilo de los habitantes de Hogsmeade dejaba mucho que desear. Estaba cubierto de moho y zarza por todos lados, lo que lo hacia verse de un color que Hermione habia denominado 'verde asqueroso.' 

"Si, lo sabemos. 'Alguien tiene el numero de un buen jardinero?'" bromeo Dean. 

"Esta es tu primera prueba," explico Seamus. "Muchas han intentado entrar antes, pero han perecido en el intento." 

Como para ilustrar, Neville pego un grito, porque se habia picado la mano con una zarza al tropezarse. 

Hermione trago en seco. "Murieron?" 

Seamus se paso una mano por la nuca. "No, solo se aburrieron. Es que me gusta decirlo en forma mas dramatica." 

Dean intervino. "Ahora, si TU estas tratando de sonar como Trelawney, DEFINITIVAMENTE no lo estas logrando." 

Seamus le pego un codazo. 

"Y como se supone que vamos a entrar?" pregunto Hermione. 

"Deshaciendonos de la zarza, claro," dijo Dean. 

"Hmmm..." Hermione comenzo a analizar la situacion. "Tal vez con fuego... Pero no creo que pueda encontrar suficiente leña como para hacer un fuego tan grande..." 

Seamus se pego en la frente con la mano. "LEÑA? Oh, por Dios, eres una bruja o no??????" 

Hermione al menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse. "Oh. Lo siento," y, sacando su varita magica de su maleta, lo apunto contra el castillo y murmuro "_Incendio._" 

Una llama azul-verdosa salio de la punta de la varita y comenzo a volar hasta la zarza para quemarla. Pero lo extraño del caso fue que, antes de que el fuego tocara la zarza, esta se hecho a un lado mas rapido que un correcaminos al que le pisaron la cola, como si, de hecho, la zarza tuviera miedo. 

Hermione fruncio el ceño, viendo el castillo libre de maleza. "Y nadie habia podido hacer esto antes que yo?" 

"Solo la indicada podia entrar," explico Seamus. 

"Si, hubieron chicas que se pasaron SEMANAS aqui tiradas, intentando miles de veces el hechizo, y tratando con leña, rocas y hasta fosforos," añadio Dean. 

"No lo puedo creer," dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos. 

"Que son 'mosforos'?" pregunto Neville. 

"Olvidalo, Nev," le dijo Dean. 

"Y por donde empezamos?" pregunto Hermione. 

"Por la puerta principal, desde luego," dijo Seamus, mientras de un empujon, abria la inmensa puerta, y les mostraba la entrada del castillo.   
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*   
  
  
Resulta que la segunda prueba era encontrar al dichoso principe. Facil, no? 

NO. 

Ese castillo era como un laberinto! Tenia millones de escaleras, billones de pasillos, y trillones de habitaciones. Para su conveniencia, el director Dumbledore les habia dejado a las tres hadas substitutas un mapa del castillo que indicaba todos los rincones que podian encontrarse. 

"Y ahora... estoy seguro de que este es el cuarto del principe!" exclamo Neville, abriendo unas puertas que, como era esperado, los condujeron a la cocina...

...por cuarta vez consecutiva.

"Trae aca!" exclamo Dean, arrebatandole a Neville el mapa de las manos. Lo observo, y despues ahogo un grito. "Lo has estado sosteniendo al reves por los ultimos cuarenta y cinco minutos!"

"Nunca crei decir esto," comenzo Seamus, "pero... el profesor Snape tenia razon. Neville es un desastre! Argh!"

Neville se disculpo. Hermione observo el mapa por encima del hombro de Dean. "Me parece que detras de este tapete persa hay un pasadizo secreto que lleva directamente a la habitacion del principe. Me parece haber leido en 'Arquitectura de los castillos famosos' que era usado por el Primer Ministro para comunicarle cualquier emergencia al principe cuando los sindicatos..."

"ENTENDIMOS," la corto Dean. Con una mano levanto el tapete, y cuando iba a abrir la puerta, noto que esta no se movia. "Esta cerrada!"

"Ahora que hacemos?" pregunto Seamus.

Hermione se acerco y con su varita en la mano murmuro: "_Alohomora_."

La puerta siguio sin moverse. "Seguro tiene alguna especie de hechizo que impide que se haga magia," comento casualmente Neville.

"No has leido sobre eso en algun libro?" le pregunto Seamus a Hermione, sarcasticamente.

"De hecho, no," le contesto ella, friamente.

"Hmmmm... hey, ya lo recuerdo!" exclamo Dean. "Ya se quienes nos pueden ayudar!"

Salio corriendo hacia la chimenea, con los otros tres siguiendolo, preguntandose que habia sido lo que Dean habia recordado. Rapidamente (pasando por encima de una que otra persona dormida) agarro de una esquina algo de polvos flu y los echo a la chimenea, donde el fuego crecio y se puso verde por un par de segundos, y despues regreso a la normalidad. Dean exclamo: "Casa de la familia Brown!" rapidamente, y de pronto en el fuego aparecio la cabeza de una chica rubia.

"Dean?" pregunto la chica. "Que pasa?"

"Lavender," comenzo Dean. "Estamos en el castillo. Necesitamos la llave."

"Llave?" pregunto la chica, pero despues parecio cambiar de expresion. "Oh! La llave! Te la enviare en un par de segundos."

"Esta bien."

El rostro desaparecio, y el fuego volvio a la normalidad. Dean sonrio como si hubiera encontrado el significado de la vida.

"Por que tendria Lavender Brown una llave del castillo, Dean?" le pregunto Seamus, algo incredulo.

"Recuerdas que el profesor Dumbledore dijo que Trelawney le habia hecho a Harry una lectura de Tarot cuando nacio?"

Neville y Seamus asintieron. Hermione solo se mostro curiosa.

"Bueno, en la ultima clase de Adivinacion, Trelawney les regalo a Lavender y a Parvati su deck favorito de cartas del Tarot. El mismo deck que uso para leerle el futuro a Harry."

"Y?" pregunto Neville.

"Bueno, segun Parvati, cuando Trelawney leyo el futuro de Harry, insistio en que la carta de los amantes era la llave del futuro de Harry."

Seamus se puso la mano en la cara. "Esa es la teoria mas absurda que he oido en mi vida..." Hermione y Neville rieron.

"Hey, por lo menos yo si doy ideas, no como OTROS."

"Bien, bien, pero entonces, como te van a enviar esta llave?" pregunto Hermione. 

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, una lechuza blanca como la nieve entro por la ventana de la cocina.

"Hedwig!" exclamo Neville, acercandose a la lechuza que estaba parada en el marco de la ventana. En el pico llevaba una carta del Tarot, que en letras grandes y debajo de un dibujo, decia 'Los amantes.'

"Y esto debe decirme algo?" pregunto Hermione, cuando Neville le entrego la carta. 

"Intentalo tu," le dijo Dean, "porque no se si funcione con nosotros."

Hermione se acerco a la puerta y la analizo. No habia ninguna cerradura. Pero, bien, mirandolo por ese lado, ella tampoco tenia una verdadera llave. Todo la llevo a la conclusion de que lo unico que podia hacer era algo que habia visto en las peliculas. Sin comentar nada a las tres hadas sustitutas, paso la carta por entre la puerta y el marco, acercandola poco a poco a la cerradura. Al fin, la puerta dio un clic satisfactorio, y se abrio.

Los tres muchachos estaban sorprendidos. "Es eso lo que enseñan en las escuelas muggles?" voceo Seamus.

Hermione, demasiado concentrada en la puerta abierta y el crujido que daban los escalones que estaban dentro al ser pisados, evito responder con una frase sarcastica a la pregunta del chico. Los cuatro subieron lentamente para evitar el ruido (lo cual era algo ridiculo si lo piensan bien, porque no podrian despertar a nadie de todas formas), hasta que, llegando a la parte mas alta, se encontraron frente a frente con una gran puerta, alta y obviamente pesada, adornada con joyas y metales preciosos.

"Uhhh..." comenzo Neville, "no hay una tercera prueba?" pregunto, mientras los otros tres miraban la puerta, con las mandibulas colgando de la sorpresa.

Hermione se volteo hacia ellos, las manos temblando y la voz insegura. "Esto... esto es real, verdad?"

Dean iba a responderle con otro comentario en broma, pero Neville lo detuvo poniendo una mano en su hombro. Dando un paso adelante, el chico, con una mirada sincera y esperanza en los ojos, se dirigio a Hermione. "Sabes que lo es." Sin esperar que ella contestara algo a su afirmacion, continuo: "Te esta esperando, Hermione. Vamos. Cumple tu destino."

Hermione, algo reconfortada por las palabras del normalmente torpe jovencito, asintio, sonriendo. Tomando un gran respiro, se dio la vuelta nuevamente, y empujo la puerta tan suavemente como si fuera un trozo de papel.

La puerta se abrio.

Ni hablemos de las mandibulas de las tres hadas.

"No se supone que debia pesar una tonelada?" murmuro Dean. Hermione ignoro la pregunta (se estaba haciendo muy buena para eso), y, acumulando todo su valor, dio un paso dentro de la enorme habitacion.

El cuarto era hermoso, si, pero Hermione no pudo fijarse en nada mas que en la cama que estaba justo en el centro. Era como una cama de ensueño, de esas que aparecian en las revistas, con cortinas y sabanas de seda azul que le daban un aspecto muy lujoso. La muchacha camino hacia ella, finalmente deteniendose a un paso, al ver que sobre los cobertores estaba el principe de su destino.

El joven de sus sueños.

Hermione cayo de rodillas junto a la cama. "Eres... eres tu..."

Las tres hadas, pensando que iba a ponerse a llorar, se acercaron a ella por detras. "Er, Hermione," comenzo Seamus. "Se que no se debe apresurar al amor y todo, pero es que bueno, ya han pasado cien años y, ya sabes..."

La muchacha se volteo hacia ellos con una sonrisa debil, y los tres se dieron cuenta de que no estaba llorando, pero tenia los ojos muy brillantes. "No se preocupen, chicos, lo hare. Es solo que pensaba que tal vez, podrian darme algo de privacidad..."

Neville se sonrojo, y Seamus y Dean le dirigieron a Hermione identicos guiños. "No hay problema, futura majestad," le dijo Dean, empujando a los otros dos hacia afuera de la habitacion.

Hermione volvio a mirar al principe. Se veia tan sereno y simplemente tan hermoso recostado ahi, ojos cerrados, boca medio entreabierta y cabello negro azabache desparramado sobre la almohada. "Es tan dificil creer que eres real..." murmuro, peinando algunos mechones de cabello de su frente, dejando al descubierto la cicatriz en forma de rayo que era su distintivo. "Es tan dificil creer que te encontre..."

Con mucha delicadeza beso la cicatriz.

Al ver que no ocurria nada, fruncio el ceño. Seguro ese señor Dumbledore tenia que ser un viejo verde y pervertido. Mira que ponerla a hacer esas cosas! Si ella no besaba a ningun hombre ni siquiera en la primera cita, mucho menos un minuto despues de conocerlo!

Antes de perder el valor, se apuro y apreto sus labios a los de el.

Cuando sintio el movimiento de pestañas contra su mejilla, se separo de el, y se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando directamente hacia el fondo de un par de ojos verdes esmeralda, que le dirigian una expresion algo confusa. Sin embargo, eso no duro por mucho tiempo, ya que un par de segundos despues, el principe sonrio y, colocando sus manos alrededor del cuello de Hermione, la acerco para otro beso, esta vez mas firme.

Unos minutos despues, cuando el oxigeno (o mas bien la falta de este) se convirtio en un problema, los dos jovenes se separaron y el principe se sento en su cama, buscando sus lentes por algun lado. Cuando al fin los encontro y se los coloco, se volteo hacia Hermione nuevamente.

"No es que me moleste la situacion ni nada," comenzo, con una sonrisa y una expresion radiante. "Pero... podrias decirme tu nombre?"

Hermione rio, pensando en la ironia de la pregunta. "Soy Hermione Granger. Se supone que tengo que pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti."

"Gusto en conocerte, Hermione," dijo el principe, estirando su mano para estrecharsela. "Yo soy Harry Potter, y me he pasado el ultimo siglo soñando contigo." Hermione se sonrojo, estrechando su mano.

"Oh, por Merlin, alguien mateme ya," se escucho una voz desde la puerta de la habitacion. Ambos jovenes se voltearon a ver, y se pusieron mas rojos que un par de amapolas cuando se dieron cuenta de que todos los habitantes del castillo (previamente dormidos por 100 años), mas las tres hadas del bosque y las tres hadas substitutas, habian observado su tierna escena.

"Con mucho gusto, Snivellus," le contesto Sirius Black, el primer Ministro, con una sonrisa maliciosa, a la tercera hada del bosque, Severus Snape, que, por una vez, no estaba vestido en un tutu. Oh no, esta vez los tecnicos de vestuario no habian podido con el y habia logrado vestirse tan dark y depressing como a el le gustaba. De hecho, solo le faltaban un par de docenas de piercings y algo de color en el cabello para parecer un punk.

"Ahora no, Sirius," intento detenerlo Remus Lupin, el Consejero Real, sonriendo con alegria. "Este es un dia de felicidad! Tenemos que planear una boda... Aunque me pregunto si eso sera posible, considerando que Harry es, de hecho, 100 años mayor que Hermione..."

"Ah, pero claro!" exclamo Sirius, caminando hacia el centro del cuarto para darle un gran abrazo de felicitaciones a su ahijado y a su futura- eh- nuera? "Y que sea lo mas pronto posible, Moony! Ya han pasado 100 años y no creo que pueda esperar un minuto mas para tener nietos!"

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron todavia mas. Remus y Sirius rieron, mientras que los Weasleys y las tres hadas substitutas corrian empujandose entre si para felicitar a la pareja. El profesor Snape, agraviado, salio del cuarto, incapaz de soportar la escena "melosa" que tenia frente a sus ojos. La profesora McGonagall se mantuvo parada junto a la puerta, observando al principe y a su amada con ojos humedos, pero fingiendo no estar conmovida. Junto a ella, el profesor Dumbledore los miraba por encima de sus anteojos de media luna, sonriendo complacido. Nunca lo habia dudado: sabia que al fin y al cabo, el amor era el arma mas fuerte que una persona tenia, y que con el, todos los obstaculos se podian vencer.

  
_*~ fin ~*_

  


**EPILOGO**  
(aka: como terminaron todos los personajes despues de semejante locura de historia)

1. Harry: Se caso con Hermione, y formaron la pareja magica perfecta con 2.5 hijos, una lechuza que trae el periodico todas las mañanas y un ingreso anual que los mantuvo siempre arriba de la clase media-alta. Harry se convirtio en un lider sabio y justo para su pueblo, aunque se sabe que de vez en cuando tiene el mal habito de salirse de las reuniones de Estado para ir a practicar quidditch al patio trasero del palacio. Y, aunque lo parezca, no esta teniendo un affair con la profesora Trelawney.  
  
2. Hermione: Se caso con Harry y se paso los cinco primeros años de su matrimonio trayendo de su casa su extensa coleccion de libros (pobres lechuzas de mudanza...), para despues ordenarlos y crear lo que hoy en dia es conocido como la biblioteca Hermione Granger-Potter, primera biblioteca publica del reino de Hogsmeade. Cuando llegaron los niños, tuvo el cuidado de darles todo su amor y todo su conocimiento, enseñandoles todo sobre la magia en sus primeros dos meses de su vida, esperando que sus primeras palabras no fueran ni "papa" ni "mama", sino "wingardium leviosa."  
  
3. Ron: Fingio estar dormido incluso hasta una semana despues de haber despertado, para ver si alguna chica bonita lo encontrara y quisiera despertarlo con un beso. Cuando se dio cuenda de que la unica que le estaba prestando atencion a su acto era Luna Lovegood, se dio por vencido y decidio estudiar actuacion para ver si podia mejorar. Ahora, si revisan las carteleras y encuentran una pelicula estelarizada por un pelirrojo alto y pecoso, ya sabran que fue de el.  
  
4. Sirius: Jugo al perrito con sus queridos "nietos" hasta que se volvieron tan pesados que ya no los podia cargar en su lomo. Unos años despues se acordo que, de hecho, el era el Primer Ministro de una nacion y que todos esperaban que hiciera su trabajo algun dia. Hizo una encuesta entre la poblacion y al ver que a nadie le molestaba que estuviera en el palacio haciendo absolutamente nada, decidio que ya era hora de que Harry y Hermione cuidaran a sus propios hijos y se fue de vacaciones a Tahiti.  
  
5. Remus: Sonrio a todos y arreglo todos los desastres que Harry sin querer hacia en la legislacion. Tambien sirvio como niñero ocasional de todos los niños del palacio y, al cumplir los 150 años, se retiro, y con el dinero de su jubilacion se compro un ferrari de color azul en el cual se paseaba por todas las calles del pueblo, siempre y cuando no hubiera luna llena. Era ideal para atraer a las... lobas.  
  
6. Snape: Revolvio y revolvio uno de sus calderos hasta que se cayo en uno y la gente del pueblo lo lloro y lo lloro... oh, no, esperen, ese fue el raton Perez. Oopsie.  
  
7. Ginny: Se escapo con un guapo, alto y fornido chico del pueblo al que habia tenido en su mirada desde hacia un par de años. Nunca se supo a donde fueron, aunque habitualmente enviaba a sus familiares cartas y postales para asegurarles que estaba bien. Aunque todos estuvieron mucho mas tranquilos cuando Sirius dijo que, en una de sus expediciones por Tahiti, se la habia encontrado.  
  
8. Dean: Decidio que las mallas eran lo suyo y se unio al ballet profesional de Hogsmeade, en el cual se hizo rico y famoso. Por su interpretacion de "Hamlet", se gano un Oscar de la Academia. No, no, no es asi. Los bailarines no ganan Oscares. Oh, bueno, algun premio se ha de haber ganado.  
  
9. Seamus: Se convirtio en el soltero mas codiciado de Hogsmeade y actualmente vive encerrado en una cabaña en las montañas porque las chicas no dejan de asediarlo. A un lado, Gilderoy Lockhart! Un cemental irlandes te ha derribado de tu trono!  
  
10. Neville: Dirigio el grupo de labores que encontro la unica posible cura para el hechizo Avada Kedavra y le fue otorgado el premio Nobel de la magia en el año 2015. Actualmente reside en las afueras del pueblo, en una casita llena de plantas y animales que es demasiado humilde para una persona que se gano un millon de galeones.  
  
11. Gred & Forge: Dijeron haber realizado su mision en la vida cuando un explosion en la prueba de uno de sus bromas volo 3/4 de la estructura del palacio real, obligando a la pareja Real, su familia y otros amigos varios a mudarse a Hogwarts, arruinandole de paso la vida al profesor Snape, quien insistio que vivir en el mismo edificio que "ese Potter, su necia esposa, el cretino de Black, el licantropo y la bola de comadrejas" era vivir en el infierno mismo. Los gemelos abrieron una tienda de bromas en el centro del pueblo y actualmente estan probando todas sus bromas en su queridisimo profesor de Pociones.  
  
12. McGonagall: Se convirtio en directora del Colegio Hogwarts cuando Dumbledore se retiro. Que existencia tan aburrida, verdad? Cuestion de vocacion, digo yo.  
  
13. Dumbledore: Despues de retirarse de su puesto de director del Colegio, decidio que era hora de convertirse en un hombre de mundo y decidio comprar el 75% de las acciones de la revista PlayWizard. Solo por negocios, desde luego. No tenia ningun tipo de motivo ulterior...  
  
14. Los Weasleys y los demas personajes: Sinceramente, a quien le interesan?  
  
  
_*~ ahora si, fin ~*_  
  
  
notitas de cali-chan! ^.^  
  
LISTO! siiii, terminado! que bien me siento ^^ para ser franca, esta es como la primera vez que termino un fanfic... @_@ y nada mas me demore-- cuantos años? #_# se que no tengo excusa para mi demora con este capitulo, y no la voy a dar, admito que simplemente no me dieron ganas ^^;;; pero igual! aqui lo tienen, terminado! weeeee!!  
  
reviews, reviews...  
  
**amber:** parece que a todo el mundo le gusto el tutu ¬_¬ sinceramente, yo no lo veo tan gracioso, pero si ustedes lo dicen, yo no me enojo ^-^ espero que este capitulo tambien te de risa. gracias por tu review!  
  
**nimphie:** pues, que decirte? "elemental, mi querido watson". yep, seguro si era la que tu estabas pensando. y yap! ya lo termine! espero que te guste ^^  
  
**hermi12:** pos sip, era hermione (no duh-- si soy yo la que lo escribo, no habian muchas opciones...). gracias por el review!  
  
**yo (me encanta tu nickname! lol!):** si, la verdad se me hacia mejor dejarlo en 100 años, porque ya habia cambiado mucho la trama y no queria que se alejara tanto del original. voldie, pues, no tendria 150 años porque... pues estaba muerto desde hacia rato @_@ que bien que te guste mi fic, muchas gracias!  
  
**usako:** si, la princesa era hermione. respecto a las hadas, pues mientras la gente del castillo duerme, ellas(os) estan en hogwarts. o por lo menos eso digo yo. mi cuento favorito cuando yo estaba pequeña era la caperucita roja, pero la verdad no pude ver como eso y harry potter se podrian relacionar, asi que ni lo intente. gracias por dejarme tus comentarios!  
  
**depressed:** hermione tuvo un capitulo entero para ella! y creo que hasta mencione a lav y parvati. espero que ahora si estes contento ^^  
  
**kitty:** sip, hermione. gracias por tu review!  
  
**k@t¡€:** no, por dios, cho?? para nada! gracias por el review!  
  
**barbarita:** pues, "original", si, yo diria que si... "original" queriendo decir "loco", claro ¬_¬ me encanta que te guste mi fic, gracias!  
  
**minue:** sorry por demorarme casi un año con el capitulo, pero ya ves, si era hermione! ^.^ gracias por tu review, hay que ver si todavia estaras leyendo esto despues de tanto tiempo... *sigh*  
  
**elyon:** pues ya, esta terminado. que bien que te guste ^^ mil gracias!  
  
y con esto, me despido. no estoy segura de si algun dia volvere a jugar con las paginas de los cuentos de hadas (me diverti mucho, la verdad me pone triste verlo acabar), y en fin, se que en verdad el humor no es lo mio, aunque me gusta escribirlo... hmmmmmm... como se verian los siete enanitos todos pelirrojos y pecosos, me pregunto? *mira a su alrededor para ver si la gente de la camisa de fuerza todavia la persigue, y se de cuenta de que si lo hacen* no, no, esperen! no hablaba en serio! les juro que nunca mas volvere a destruir un clasico! por favor no me lleven, por favoooooorrrrrr! *eco*  
  
-una no muy sana cali-chan.  



End file.
